Battle Mania
by UnitedChaos
Summary: Battle Mania is just a plotless Pokémon story with just battles and some flirting for comic release.
Battle mania

Now to start off battle mania lets go with two legends in the Pokémon world. In the red corner we have the sweetheart of Sinnoh feared by beginning and veteran trainers alike it's Cynthia Shirona. Facing her in the green corner we have a kanto elite and the champion of Jhoto the cape wearing master of dragons Lance Wataru. (Their last names are just there first name in the Japanese anime)

"This will be a full six on six battle with both trainers able to substitute there will be 10 minute intermission after one trainer loses three Pokémon. Are both trainers ready?" the referee asked. Both champions nodded and ready there first Pokémon. "Alright then battle begin!" the ref yelled.

"Spiritomb battle dance" Cynthia called in the same minute Lance called out "come forth Altaria." The ref studied both Pokémon before raising his flags to declare the start of the battle.

Cynthia wasted no time "Spiritomb use ominous wind"

Spiritomb's eyes then glow blue before realizing purple wind from its body.

Thinking quickly Lance gave his order "Altaria use gust then take to the skies"

Following her masters orders Altaria started to flap her cloud like wings as she blew back the purplish wind and then launched herself into the air.

"Spiritomb use shock wave" Cynthia ordered

Spiritomb let loose, a small current of electricity that immediately hit Altaria

Lance stayed calm though knowing that being part dragon type made electric type attacks only do normal damage

Cynthia although smiled as she gave her next command "Spiritomb use icy wind "

As Spiritomb let loose another blast of air only this one shimmering with icy crystals Lance cursed under his breath as Altaria withered in pain as the super effective attack landed

"Altaria use dragon rush"

Altaria's body started to glow with blue light as she charged straight for Spiritomb

Cynthia simply ordered Spiritomb to use double team causing her to multiply into ten different Spiritombs.

Altaria's attack missed completely as she went through one of the fakes.

"Altaria use dragon breath get rid of those copies"

Altaria fired a breath of blue and green energy destroying all but one Spiritomb

"Now Altaria use moo Spiritomb use shadow ball Cynthia called cutting off Lance's command"

Spiritomb created a ball of purple energy then fired at an unsuspecting Altaria forcing it out of the sky as Altaria hit the ground with a thud Lance thought of subbing Altaria but quickly dismissed it as she forced herself back up with a prideful cry.

"Great now time to turn this around disarming voice" commanded Lance

Altaria open her beak firing a beam of purple hearts that hit Spiritomb causing her to writher in pain from the super effective attack.

"Keep up the pressure use sky attack Altaria"

Altaria's body started to shine in gold light as she charged up her attack.

" _Spiritomb is too slow to dodge Altaria so we'll half to wait for an opening"_ thought Cynthia

As Cynthia finish planning her next move Altaria finish charging up sky attack and started to head directly for Spiritomb.

"Now Spiritomb use hyper beam"

Spiritomb charged up a ball of dark purple energy before firing it at the incoming dragon. The two attacks hit in midair causing a huge explosion. Once the smoke cleared both Altaria and Spiritomb were at their limit but still able to battle.

"Use moonblast while Spiritomb is recharging"

Altaria started charging up a ball of pink energy before firing at Spiritomb who was unable to move due to the hyper beam. The second the attack hit Cynthia knew it was over she could only watch as Spiritomb shrank back inside its keystone.

A roar of applause came for both contenders

"Spiritomb is unable to battle the winner is Altaria. Please call you next Pokémon" the referee called

"And Lance takes the first win what could this mean for Sinnoh's sweetheart" the announcer said

"Return Spiritomb thanks for the effort"

" _Garchomp could definitely beat Altaria but I need to save him for Lance's ace which leaves only one choice"_ Cynthia thought to herself

"Glaceon battle dance" Cynthia yelled

"And Cynthia chooses an ice type the perfect combatant for a dragon and flying type like Altaria" said the announcer

"The second round is Glaceon vs Altaria battle begin" the ref yelled

"Glaceon Start with ice shard"

Glaceon started to shoot small icicles directly at Altaria

"Altaria try to dodge" Lance ordered worried for his Pokémon health.

Unfortunately Altaria was to slow. The attack hit her directly causing Altaria to cry out in pain before forcing herself into the air once more.

"That Altaria sure can take all of Cynthia's punishment but just how much more can it take"

Lance knew the announcer was right " _Altaria can't take much more of this and she has an important role to play later only one choice then"_ Lance thought to himself

"Altaria return" Lance said as a red beam of energy hit Altaria and sucked her back into the pokeball "Come forth Charizard"

"And Lance returns Altaria and goes for the type advantage with his red hot Charizard"

"What don't like the cold' Cynthia taunted

"No I prefer the heat like a fiery flamethrower" Lance answered back

Charizard took a deep breath before blowing out a column of fire at the fresh snow Pokémon

Cynthia remain calm allowing the attack to come closer before ordering Glaceon

"Use water pulse" Glaceon stated to form a sphere of water in front of its mouth before launching it on the oncoming flamethrower. The second the attacks met the entire arena was covered in steam.

"Charizard get rid of this steam" Lance ordered

Charizard flew into the sky and started to flap his wings, dispersing all of the steam revealing Glaceon.

"Found you now use steel wing"

Charizard wings started glow turning metallic before charging right for Glaceon

"Glaceon use double team" countered Cynthia. Just like with Spiritomb Glaceon created copies of itself causing Charizard to go right through two clones destroying them.

Lance quickly countered "Charizard turn around and use heat wave"

Charizard turned around and started to flap his wings causing waves of heat to destroy the other clones, and also hit the real Glaceon who screamed in pain when the hot air hit her she then fell to the ground.

Is this it for Glaceon and will Lance get a second knockout

"Glaceon please get up" pleaded Cynthia

"Glaceon is unable to bat" right before the ref could finish his sentence Glaceon stood up, with a defiant cry Glace!

"I don't believe it but that little Glaceon got one hell of a heart but can heart alone take down this goliath"

"I have to say that Glaceon is well trained" Lance remarked with Charizard roaring in agreement

"Thank you and the same for your Charizard" Cynthia return

"If both trainers are ready we will continue the battle" the ref said

"I believe it's your move Sweetheart" Lance said with a small smile

"Thank you fabu-Lance(1) and we'll use hail" she called out

Glaceon started to glow an icy blue color then let out a loud roar which caused clouds to come over the stadium and hail to fall.

"And where back into the action with an icy storm brewing"

" _Not good considering that Glaceon is well skilled in evasion tactics and now with the added hail and her ability we'll need to end this quickly"_ Lance thought to himself

"Charizard finish this with fire blast" Lance ordered

"Looks like Lance is getting fired up" The crowd sighed at the announcer's lame pun

Charizard took a deep breath then blew out a steam of fire in the form of a kanji symbol for fire.

"Sorry Lancey but too late, Glaceon dodge it then use water pulse"

To the audience, Lance, and Charizard it looked as if Glaceon fur blended in with the hail and then disappeared only for it to reappear a few feet away from Charizard completely evading the fire blast. Glaceon then charged up a sphere of water before launching it at Charizard making direct contact.

Charizard roared in anger and pain and before Charizard could recover Glaceon disappeared again.

" _We were so close now our only choice is to drag this out and hope for the hail subside"_ Thought lance

"Good going Glaceon now use ice beam"

"Don't think we'll make it easy for you, Charizard up in the sky

Glaceon fired the concentrated beam of ice at Charizard only for Charizard to once again spread its wing and take to the skies 

Cynthia smiled expecting Lance to try and stall the battle out

"Nice try but your plan won't work"

"What do you mean even in this hailstorm Charizard can avoid all of your attacks?"

Charizard roared once again in agreement.

"All, but one Glaceon use Blizzard"

Look out look like Cynthia is getting revenge for Spiritomb, and as we all know revenge is a dish best serve cold.

"Charizard we can't dodge that in a hailstorm so prepare to use overheat"

As Glaceon let out a huge breath releasing an entire blizzard aim directly at Charizard

Charizard at the same time released a large blast of fire that looked like a powered up flamethrower.

The two attacks met in the center both cancelling the other out causing the entire stadium to be filled with a dense layer of steam.

It looks like both attacks cancelled each out and now both combatants and their Pokémon are unable to see one another.

It was Lance's turn to smile now as he thought _"the hailstorm should subside soon and with this steam it'll give Charizard a chance to recover."_

And just as Lance finished his thought the hailstorm subsided, but the layer of steam still lingered.

Charizard stood next to Lance so he didn't get lost from his trainer in the fog

"Charizard you ready?"

Charizard nodded his head

"Good now get rid of this fog with defog"

Charizard flew up and began to flap his wings dispersing the steam bringing both Cynthia into view but Glaceon was nowhere to be seen

"What this Glaceon seem to have disappeared in the midst of that fog"

"Care to explain where your Pokémon went" ask the referee

"No problem" Cynthia said with a smile as she pointed to whole a few feet from her.

"I just had my Glaceon use dig"

Lance knew that there was more to her plan considering a ground type move like dig would do nothing against a flying type like Charizard, but he did have a counter for dig

"Charizard use earthquake"

Cynthia's smile vanished when she heard this before calling out "Glaceon try to get out"

Glaceon was able to get out just in time before Charizard crashed his tail into the ground causing a tremor that shook the entire battlefield causing the battlefield to become jagged hurting Glaceon.

"Great job now let's finish this with Flare blitz"

Charizard coated itself in fire then charged straight for Glaceon

"We're not out yet Glaceon use hyper beam"

Glaceon charged up all of its reaming energy then fired it in a concentrated beam of energy hitting Charizard head on.

Once again a stalemate broke out between the two with

The hyper beam and flare blitz battle with each other trying to force the other back, only to end in an explosion that shook the entire stadium causing debris and smoke to go everywhere even the ref was blown away.

Once the dust settled everyone was amazed to find both Glaceon and Charizard still standing only the ref picked himself back up.

Charizard and Glaceon both stared at each other before starting to collapse with Glaceon hitting the ground followed soon after by Charizard.

The ref wasted no time before declaring the match a tie.

Both sides of the audience cheered for both Pokémon and their respective trainer.

"Great job Charizard. Now leave it to the rest of the team"

"You were fabulous out there Glaceon, and don't worry we still have our secret weapon"

If both trainers our ready we will begin with the third match.

"Ready" Said Lance

"And willing" added Cynthia

"Gyarados come forth"

"Roserade battle dance"

Both Pokémon came out in a flash of light but the crowd was more focus on Lance's shiny red Gyarados then on Roserade.

"Quite the Pokémon you got there not many trainers meet a shinny let alone can catch one"

"Thanks although it's bitter sweet to have this Pokémon considering the reason why it is red"

Cynthia seemed confused, but that was going to stop her from winning this match and the battle

"Roserade vs Gyarados battle begin!" yelled the ref

Lance seemed to be in deep thought so Cynthia took the first move

"Let's make this quick and start with toxic"

Roserade launch a blob a toxic waste from its petal canons

Lance came back from thought a few seconds too late knowing his Gyarados was too large to dodge; he began to think of a strategy to end this battle fast

The attack hit coating Gyarados in a poisonous sludge, badly poisoning him.

"Gyarados we need to end this fast so use thunder wave"

The middle horn on Gyarados head started to charge with blue electricity before zapping Roserade who fell to her needs with electricity coming off her body.

"It looks as if both trainers want a fast victory and with Roserade speed and maneuverability cut down along with Gyarados being badly poisoned, which will cause him to lose health over time, all it could take is a few well place moves and this match will be over."

"You heard him so let not waste any time Roserade use venoshock"

Roserade open its petal canons shooting out, a green poisonous liquid

'Gyarados counter with scald"

Gyarados fired a stream of boiling water from its mouth which swallowed Roserade's venoshock and continued to head for Roserade.

"Roserade dodge it, then counter with extrasensory

Luckily Roserade was able to dodge, but before it could launch its attack electricity crackled off her body forcing her to her knees. Also Gyarados's body glowed a dark purple before it winced in pain.

"Those status alignments seem to be the key factor in this battle." Spoke the announcer

"Quickly Gyarados while Roserade can't move use ice beam"

Gyarados shook off the pain from the poison and then formed a light blue ball of energy before firing beam of ice from it aiming straight for Roserade.

"Roserade you got to move" pleaded Cynthia

Through sheer force of will Roserade was able to move a few inches out of the way but was still hit in the shoulder by the attack, and at the same time the paralysis stopped allowing Roserade to get back on her feet. Gyarados once again glowed purple and winced from the pain.

"Roserade now use leech seed"

Roserade shot seeds at Gyarados who was still recovering from the effects of his poison and was unable to dodge. The seeds hit Gyarados and started to wrap vines around him.

Gyarados is in trouble considering when leech seed and toxic are used together leech seed increase in power each time it activates.

" _Damn she's forcing me into a corner Gyarados won't last much longer in this conditioned"_

Lance looked at his poison and now bounded Pokémon as its energy was drained knowing there was only one choice he had.

Lance then looked at the ref and said "I retire Gyarados"

"Are you sure?" asked the ref

"Yes even if I switch him out he will continue to be hurt from poison"

"Very well Lance has retire Gyarados the winner is Roserade"

The audience was silent as Lance recalled Gyarados and apologized to Gyarados for his bad judgement in the battle.

At that moment the audience started into a slow clap as a show of respect to Lance with even Cynthia joining in.

"Well there's a surprise Lance has chosen to retire Gyarados giving up his lead and making this battle even with both trainer having one Pokémon that has battled and three still in the reserves, also meaning that the next knockout will bring this battle to the halfway point where we will take a short break before continuing."

"Okay Lance, please send out your next Pokémon" ordered the referee.

"Very well Flygon come forth"

"And Lance goes to the mystic Pokémon Flygon."

Cynthia stayed quiet allowing Lance to take the first move which he happily took "Flygon start with aerial ace"

Flygon started to fly and pick up speed as it became surrounded by white streaks before it disappears the reappears as it slams into Roserade knocking her to the ground before retreating back to Lance's corner.

"Not bad but not good enough Roserade use magical leaf then prepare to launch solar beam"

Roserade arms began to glow a light green before firing leaves of the same color, immediately after firing its arms began glow again as she gathered sunlight.

"Flygon counter with flamethrower"

Just as Charizard Flygon breathed out a column of fire which burnt Roserade's magical leaves and continues to head straight for her.

"Roserade fire the solar beam now."

As Roserade was about to fire the solar beam the paralysis kicked in once again forcing Roserade to her knees causing the solar beam to head underneath the flamethrower and hit Flygon directly in his stomach, but Roserade was also engulfed by the fire knocking it out.

The ref wasted no time in declaring Flygon the victor as Cynthia recalled Roserade and thank her for forcing out Gyarados and damaging Flygon.

"And that marks the half way point with Lance in the lead but who knows what can happen when we return"

Lance and Cynthia both walked off the stage and into their own locker room.

 **Author notes**

 **That's it for the first part of Battle Mania hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Let me know how I can improve this and if I should even continue it, and if you have any request for future matches let me know.**

 **Also most full battles probably will be two parts just to make this easier to start.**

 **Important rules of Battle Mania requests**

 **Character can be from any form of Pokémon media. This includes manga, spinoff games as well as the anime and main series game**

 **He/she will need to use official Pokémon that they have been shown to have in any form of Pokémon media also crossing cannons is okay. So for example Wally can use any Pokémon he has been shown to have except he can't have a Gardevoir and a Gallade at the same time because they essentially evolved from the same Ralts.**

 **Mega evolution does not apply to this rule so if any Pokémon on a trainer team can mega evolve it is allowed even though they aren't shown to have mega evolutions stones, but still only one mega per team maximum**

 **Exceptions to this rule can be made for characters like Max or Riley**


End file.
